


The Maid

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Inspired by Vyudali's tumblr post, I bring you Maid Alfred and Bodyguard Ivan having a little secret encounter in their rich employer's (Arthur) home. Enjoy!





	The Maid

**The Maid**

 

Alfred hummed to himself as he dusted the fifth guest room on the second floor of his employer's mansion. Alfred never thought he'd be a maid for anyone, but when someone offers you a good chunk off cash to just clean, who could say no? Besides, there was many pluses to being a maid for Arthur Kirkland—you live in luxury, get paid well, able to wear a true maid's outfit, and get involved with a certain hot bodyguard.

Alfred smiled to himself as his focus turned to the bodyguard in question. He couldn't really remember how it all started, but he knew on the day that he started working for Arthur, Ivan had been the first thing to catch his eye. Alfred shivered from just recalling how Ivan had stared at him on that day, but that wasn't the only cause. At that moment, he felt two hands rest themselves on his hips and a pair of lips kiss the back of his neck.

"Ivan!" Alfred gasped in surprise then moaned softly as Ivan nipped at his neck.

"You need a break," Ivan said in a husky voice, making Alfred shiver once more.

"Well, I wouldn't mind one," Alfred said with a smile on his lips. "Though we should go somewhere else."

Ivan tightened his grip on Alfred and pushed his lower half into him, making him feel his erection through their clothing.

"No," Ivan practically growled in Alfred's ear, making him moan. "Arthur is occupied with a work call, so he won't bother us."

Alfred wanted to disagree, but once Ivan's hand moved to cup his crotch, he lost his fight.

"Fuck, fine. Just hurry!" Alfred urged as he rocked his hips into the hand.

Ivan smirked at the action and closed his hand firmly around Alfred's growing erection. He squeezed it gently as Alfred continued to rock his hips. Alfred groaned as he leaned against the dresser he had been cleaning and rutted into the hand faster.

"Fuck me," Alfred whined as he lowered his head onto his right arm.

"I will." Ivan purred, then took his hand away. "Turn around."

Alfred did as told and finally got to see his love who had been standing behind him. Ivan was dressed in his usual black suit and tie, looking every bit of sharp and intimidating, even with an erection tenting his pants. Alfred bit his bottom lip as he eyed Ivan, then raised an eyebrow in confusion as the man got down to his knees. Ivan grabbed the lacy hem of Alfred's black and white dress that went down to ankles, and pulled it up to duck his head underneath. Alfred wide-eyed and spread his legs instinctively as he felt Ivan's body wedge between them.

"I-Ivan?"

Ivan didn't say a word as he got himself situated under Alfred's dress. He rested his hands on the back of Alfred's knees and leaned forward to press his mouth to Alfred's clothed erection. Alfred jumped from the touch and moaned at feeling Ivan's breathe on his cock. Alfred gripped the white apron he wore on top of his dress in a white knuckle grip as he felt Ivan's mouth start to move against his cock. Ivan placed kisses against Alfred's briefs, making Alfred's cock twitch. He could feel the material getting wet from his saliva and Alfred's precum as he mouthed Alfred's cock. Ivan then nipped at it through the clothing before finally biting the underwear and dragging it down. Alfred's breathing quickened as Ivan freed his cock, then it hitched as Ivan ran his tongue along his manhood. His hot tongue running from base to tip, lapping up the precum that oozed out. Alfred moaned and arched his back slightly, a silent plea for more. Ivan was not one to disappoint and took Alfred's cock fully in his mouth, tasting his cock thoroughly and moaning as his mouth became full.

"Fuckin' shit," Alfred hissed.

Alfred looked down to see Ivan's head starting to bob under his dress, and found it hard to not buck into the hot mouth around him. Ivan had always been good at giving head, it was kind of scary how the man could be so good. Alfred often wondered how Ivan got so good, but he knew Ivan wouldn't give him a straight answer.

"Ivan!"

Alfred threw his head back when he felt his cock hit the back of Ivan's throat. He couldn't take much more and Ivan knew it. Ivan moved his hands up from Alfred's knees, caressing his thighs and ass as they went up to his hips. Once there, Ivan started to push and pull on Alfred's hips, making him thrust into his mouth. Alfred gave a shameless moan and eagerly took up on the hint, thrusting his cock into Ivan's mouth.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Alfred chanted as he felt his climax coming. "Fuck Ivan!"

Alfred rocked his hips desperately, his need for release so strong he could barely stand it.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Alfred bucked his hips one last time before he spilled his load down Ivan's throat. Ivan didn't flinch for a second, and swallowed the cum as it filled his mouth. Alfred shivered and whined as he came, and once he was finished Ivan licked him clean. Alfred jerked from sensitivity as Ivan did this, then sagged against the dresser when Ivan finished. Ivan came out from under the dress and eyed Alfred hungrily. He loved seeing Alfred a mess after an orgasm, his tan face stained red, his chest heaving with labored breath, and his blue eyes glazed over with bliss.

Ivan stepped forward to give Alfred a deep kiss, bringing the blonde to his senses as he tasted himself. He moaned and grabbed at Ivan, holding him close as they kissed against the dresser. Ivan grabbed at Alfred's waist and pulled away to start kissing Alfred's neck once more. He then pulled Alfred to turn around, making Alfred face away from like he had before. Ivan rubbed soothing circles into Alfred's hip with one hand while he used the other to lift up the back of the maid dress. Alfred knew well that their fun wasn't over and helped Ivan lift up his dress. He then bent over, leaning onto the dresser, to allow Ivan better access to his ass.

"God I love you," Ivan muttered against Alfred's neck.

"I love you too," Alfred replied in a breathy voice.

Ivan smiled at hearing that and kissed Alfred's cheek before undoing his slacks. Ivan groaned as he freed his cock from their confines and gave it a few strokes. It twitched against Alfred's ass, making the blonde back up into Ivan more in anticipation.

"Hold on a little longer moy dorogoy," Ivan purred as he dug into his pants pocket.

Alfred whined and looked over his shoulder to see Ivan take out a packet of lube. He tore the packet open with his teeth then squeezed the goo into his hand. He slathered his cock with it then began to stretch Alfred. He slid in two fingers and gently, but quickly, worked Alfred open. It didn't take long to work in a third and fourth finger, making Alfred eager for Ivan's cock.

"Come on already!" Alfred growled as Ivan teased his prostate, making him weak in the knees.

"Okay, okay," Ivan said with a chuckle.

He removed his fingers then gripped his cock to guide it inside. He pressed the head in with little resistance, and was soon fully sheathed in Alfred's ass. The hot slick walls throbbed around his cock, making Ivan groan and twitch. Ivan muttered a curse in Russian as he gripped a handful of Alfred's ass and adjusted his stance.

"Ready?" he asked as he looked up at Alfred.

Alfred looked over his shoulder with a blush stained face and a demanding stare. "Fuck me."

Ivan didn't hesitate, and began thrusting hard and deep. Alfred cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, and held onto the dresser as if his life depended on it. Ivan growled behind him and pumped his hips with little mercy for Alfred's ass. He held onto Alfred's hips, keeping the dress out of his way as he pounded into the blonde. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the guest bedroom as Ivan fucked Alfred against the dresser.

"Yes!" Alfred cried as he threw his head back.

He loved it when Ivan got rough, he loved it whenever Ivan touched him—soft and loving, or rough and unforgiving. Ivan knew just what he wanted and how to satisfy any itch.

Alfred bowed his back as he braced himself against the dresser, getting a better angle for Ivan. He moaned for Ivan as if he was a God, and knew he wouldn't last long. Ivan wasn't much different. He pumped his hips quickly, holding onto Alfred in a bruising grip. He could feel his climax teetering on the edge and with a sharp buck of his hips he sent himself, and Alfred, over the edge. Ivan came deep in Alfred, filling his hole with every ounce of cum he had. Alfred grit his teeth to stop himself from screaming as he came hard for a second time. His thick cum staining the inside of his maid uniform and dribbling down his cock.

When both were spent Ivan pulled out gently and watched as his cum ooze out.

"Sorry for the mess," Ivan said unapologetic as he put his cock back into his pants.

Alfred gave a weak snort and nothing else. He was too exhausted to say anything witty or even move. Ivan just smiled at him then got down on one knee and pulled on Alfred's briefs. He pulled them down to his ankles and lifted up Alfred's foot to slip the garment off. He repeated this with the other one then used the underwear to wipe the cum off of Alfred's thighs and one of his shiny buckle shoes. Once Alfred was "decently" clean, Ivan balled up the briefs and put it in the trash bin on Alfred's cleaning cart.

"Thanks," Alfred said as he finally moved to straighten up and pull his dress back down.

"Anything for you moye solnyshko."

Alfred gave a laugh to that then leaned in to kiss Ivan chastely.

"Hey, come to my room tonight, okay?" Alfred said when he pulled back from the kiss.

"Encore?" Ivan asked with a smug tone.

"Something like that," Alfred said with a cheeky smile on his face.

* * *

**Translations:**

moy dorogoy - my dear

moye solnyshko - my sunshine

 *****Well** , hey howdy hey yall! Damn, it's been a minute since I wrote anything XD I promise I'm still alive, but not so well lol Work takes up alot of my time and the feeling of being a being shit writer is mighty, but I have been trying to write a couple chapter fics! I got 3 in the making right now and I hope to post them soon! I still post drabbels on Tumblr as well when I feel up to it or inspired! Anywho, thanks for reading!

 ******* Here's Vyudali's post http://vyudali.tumblr.com/post/169800595704/maid-alfred-and-bodyguard-ivan-based-on-a


End file.
